In the Captain We Trust!
by Gnobo
Summary: This is a time where people from all the nations of the world are crying out for justice to be served. Who can save the innocent from the destruction of war? Fear not, true believers! For a new hero will arise to make sure that people everywhere will be given justice: Captain America. Witness the ambitious police officer, Bobby Fulbright become the Star Spangled Man with a Plan!


**Happy Fourth of July everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your holiday vacation plans and stuff.**

**Today, I bring you a little prologue of a new thing that I want to start along with writing Amazing Forehead. This takes place in the same Ace Attorney x Marvel Universe as the Amazing Forehead, but this time, we're focusing on a different Marvel character. And how fitting is it that today is Independence Day, because this fanfic will focus on Captain America!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>-Los Angeles, California: March 1944-<span>

"Alright, why don't you just stop running and we can settle this the easy way?" One bold detective, standing in front of his other fellow officers, pointed his gun at the gangster and cornered him into the dark alleyway. It looked as if the criminal was completely out of options at this point, but then he pulled out his Tommy gun from behind him and pointed it at the detective.

"I can think of an easier way, copper. How 'bout I just pound some lead into ya' skulls and we can call it a day?" He stepped forward an inch toward the officer.

"You've got no where to go, Foswell. Just give it up."

"You kiddin'? I got plenty'a places to go, people to meet, and money to grab. So I'm a very busy guy, as you can see." Foswell took another step toward the crowd of police men.

"This is your last warning. Put the gun down, and we won't have to shoot you."

"C'mon! Shoot me, none of ya got the balls! You'll all be dead by the time I take another step!" The vicious criminal lifted his leg to take another step, but before he could put his foot down...

"IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!" A voice called out from behind the officers. Suddenly, a brave but wimpy-looking lieutenant wearing a white coat and orange-shaded sunglasses burst from the crowd of other police officers. He rushed at Foswell at full speed, but Foswell knocked him aside with the butt of his gun, leaving a bruise on the side of his head.

"And just who do ya think you are?" Foswell looked down at the reckless officer and pointed his gun at his head. The lieutenant picked himself up off the ground, rubbed his head, and stood in a bold pose with his feet spread across and his fists to his torso.

"I am lieutenant Bobby Fulbright, and I'm here to make sure you're brought to justice!"

"Ya mean you, with your little scrawny stick figure, are gonna do me in?" Foswell chuckled. "Outta the way, shrimp, I got bigger fish to fry." As he tried to walk past Fulbright, Fulbright just blocked his path again.

"Uh uh uh, if you're going to deal with the good people of Los Angeles, you're going to have to deal with me first!" Fulbright wagged his finger in Foswell's face, but Foswell simply dug his fist into Fulbright's gut. The lieutenant dropped to his knees and clutched at his stomach in pain.

"There, I dealt with ya. Now I can leave." But, the lieutenant wasn't done with him yet. Fulbright got up on his feet yet again to stop him in his tracks. Some of the officers were looking concernedly at Fulbright, while others were impatiently waiting for him to give up.

"Lieutenant Fulbright, stand down! We've got the situation under control!" The lead detective yelled.

"But no one is even trying to stand up to this guy. So I'm going to be the one to do it!" Fulbright insisted as he picked up a dirty trash can off the ground to use as a shield. He held the make shift shield in front of him and took a combat stance. "Now listen up, Frederick Foswell, I'm going to give you to the count of three for you to back off before I really inflict some justice on you!"

"I'd like to see ya try, pip-squeak!" Foswell taunted the lid-wielding hero. He even had the sheer gaul to throw down his gun and roll up his sleeves to take him on bare-handed.

"One...two...thre-"

*BASH!*

Foswell threw a punch straight into Fulbright's shield, leaving a large dent in the middle. Fulbright stumbled back, nearly falling flat on his bottom, but kept himself steady enough to move forward against Foswell. Fulbright pushed as hard with all of his vastly inferior might, which gave the detective enough time to quickly grab the Foswell's Tommy gun off the ground. When Foswell finally tossed the scrawny lieutenant to the side, he was met with the front end of his own gun against his chest.

"So, how about it? Giving up sounds a lot better now, doesn't it?" The detective smirked.

Foswell sighed as he looked all around him. Officers blocking his path, all of them armed, and now his own gun was being used against him. So he reluctantly raised both of his hands in surrender and allowed the detective to lock him in handcuffs and take him away. Lieutenant Fulbright slowly got up off the ground and followed his fellow officers.

"Looks like that will be the last of him we'll see on the streets! All thanks to our team effort." Fulbright saluted as he, the detective and the other officers led Foswell to where they had parked their cars.

"You could've just stayed back like you were supposed to. We didn't need your help." The detective looked back at Fulbright with annoyance.

"Come on, Detective Gargan, I was here to fight for great justice!"

"Yeah well, so were we. Sometimes, you just have to know your limits, lieutenant, and you're not a superman."

Fulbright thought about that last word, 'superman.' What if, he thought to himself, there was a way to become that kind of person? There was one place that he could go to find that answer.

* * *

><p>Fulbright stood in front of the registration desk, eager to enlist in the duty of his lifetime. Finally, he could overcome all the physical hurdles that stood between him and helping the just cause. He could show his love for his country in the best way possible, giving his life to fight in the World War.<p>

However, the army doctor at the front registration desk took one look at Fulbright's medical reports, looked back up, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I know you really want this, but you're far too underweight. You'll break like a twig out there, and we don't want that happening, do we? Next!"

Fulbright folded his hands and pleaded with the doctor. "B-but, what about serving my country? Fighting for the freedom our people deserve?"

"Having someone like you out fighting on the front lines and then dying before you even shoot one man? I don't think so. Next!"

"But, I can tough it ou-"

"NEXT!"

Fulbright hung his head down and trudged back out of the building with his tail between his legs, letting the next person in line go next.

"Name please?"

"Shi-Long Lang."

The doctor looked through the files. G, H, I, J, K, L. He flipped through the L file until he came to 'Lang, Shi-Long.' His brow furrowed as he looked closely at one certain box filled in on Lang's medical chart. "Sir, you do realize that you are a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know doc. I'm from Zheng Fa." Lang sighed. "But I should be clear by now with that new registration law in place."

"No, no, I mean...you're an Irregular."

Lang growled at that word, 'Irregular.' The doctor made it sound like some kind of sickness. "Yeah, what about it? Got a problem?" He was ready to claw the doctor's eyes out.

"I'll have to take a look at your Mutant Registration. Hold on." The doctor opened reopened Lang's file to look through the papers.

Lang huffed and crossed his arms with contempt. "Lang Zi says: 'All men are brothers. And all friends become family.' Why can't you Americans just understand that?"

The doctor ignored what Lang was trying to preach to him, and pulled out a form showing Lang's picture, his signature, his mutant powers, and an empty space that would show any record of break outs against humans. The doctor looked closely at the form from behind his thick-rimmed glasses and nodded. "Well, Mr. Lang, it looks like you are clear to go. You're in! Next!"

"Finally!" Lang stomped off out of the registration building. Everyone else in the line looked back at him, confused and somewhat scared. A mutant joining the military? That's almost as dangerous as putting a wimp like little Bobby Fulbright on the front lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Bobby Fulbright somehow find a way to make it into the army? Will he finally be able to fight for great justice? What is up with this mysterious mutant man, Shi-Long Lang?<strong>

**All the answers to these questions and more will be revealed in the next exciting chapter!**


End file.
